Season Four
Series 4 'Episode 1' The killer was Colin. The new members are lied to and join the society in their droves. Fools. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 2: The Fall and Rise of Zombie Baby Jeebus Part 1' Whilst walking in the Lake District, Sam is overtaken by a sudden epiphany involving a slightly different version of the Christian Gospels and the wanton consumption of much grey matter. On returning to Norwich the unique personality of new-kid on the block Andrew conveniences the enlightened Sam that one who is blessed by a force beyond comprehension now walks amongst them. With Andrew now serving as the Prophet for the Messianic ‘Zombie Baby Jeebus’ the UEA Anime Soc suddenly finds itself serving as a front for the new religion. This is not going to end well is it? Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 3:The Fall and Rise of Zombie Baby Jeebus Part 2' High-priest Sam’s attempts to rewrite the Gospel along lines deemed more fitting for the Almighty Undead do not go down well at the Vatican and lead to the Pope declaring the tenth Crusade against the society. Meanwhile Andrew declares that the second coming is at hand and the society members have all been volunteered to serve as the buffet at the Messiah’s welcome back party! Trapped in a Union of UEA Students under siege by pirate-ninja-dinosaur-nuns, with an oblivious Sam and Andrew preparing for the day of judgment, how will the UEA Anime Soc be able to get out of this in one piece? However this story ends, Sam will have a lot of explaining to do at Union Council. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 4: Victoria Not Found' As part of the criminal rehabilitation program, Adam is made to spend time with a simpleton to ensure that he lives a safe life.However Adam, distracted by the promise of chips, accidently leaves his cage open and the Simpleton runs a Godzilla like rampage through Norwich. This sight is so horrific that it sends several society members running for the hills. Sadly Victoria never returns. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 5: Baking Trays and Moths' After cake, ice cream and fancy biscuits start to disappear from the CD Annex's glove box and the society realises that this henious crime has happened from within. After a throrough investigation, they discover Chris has been replaced with a sinister doppleganger. Andrew feels this is against his new found religion, and decides to do something about it! Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 6: Capescapdes' The city of Norwich needs help, so the society pulls their pants over their trousers and paints masks on their faces. Sadly they fail to take the anime society hoodies off so everyone knows that these 'masked' crusaders are, and reports the vigilanties to the cops. Thanks to Mirandas smooth talking the police forget all the crimes and bake us a cake instead! Victory. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 7: Chicken Soup For Your Brain' The mystery episode! The society decides that the dark is much better than the light, so turns all the lights off. This leads to some problems including Little Hannah getting lost in the maze the congregation hall. After a search party thinks they hear a velociraptor in the main hall, they turn the lights on very quickly. It was was just Big Hannah doing her uncanny velociraptor impression. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 8: Captain Awkward' The town is all a buzz with talk of pirates. They invade the university and the Anime Society with the help of the UEA drama society construct a plan where the pirates are led to the pee water. The pirates are so shamed that they leave forever. There is much rejoycing and the anime society have new allies. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 9: JELLY ON THE CELING!' After the excitement of the last few weeks the society wants a quiet night in, but Annie and Emma bring home the wrong pizza causing a massive row! Luckily, Dan comes to a solution. Eat the pizza anyway. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 10: The First episode of CD Annex Actually In the CD Annex Mobile Seminar Suite' The Anime Society decide to spend the night in the precious mech, but disaster strikes as the societies old enemies, the Budhist society appear with their own fantastic (and zen) robot, made from the Riverside! It takes all the cunning of the Anime Society to avoid being crushed by the balanced and thoughtful mecha. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 11: TWO Milky Ways?!' In a shock turn of events, the CD Annex Mobile Seminar Suite goes missing. It is believed that someone accidentily left the invisibility switch on. A mad search happens that causes all sorts of crazyness. That's right, crazyness. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 12: I'm Not As Stupid As I Look' In a two part episode, there is a mini earthquake in Norwich causing a hole. The hole just happens to have surrounded Kathryn and Nick! A rescue operation is mounted. Sadly, it is the same rescue operation as last time, and they were not prepared for such a massive hole. What will they do? Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 13:The Princesses Tale' In order to save Kathryn and Nick, the team uses all of Sam's walking skills. It turns out that walking over a hole is a bad plan and many members perch dangerously over the edge. Luckily some moon boots are found, thrown across the hole and Kathryn and Nick bounce to saftey. Big Hannah decides this life is too dangerous for her and throws in the towel. Into the hole. Hilarity ensues. Category:Series